Innocence
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: Mello and Matt have one of those conversations: the one where, it sounds so wrong if you only hear part of it. For LittleSaphyrs
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Mello and Matt have one of those conversations: the one where, it sounds so wrong if you only hear part of it. For _LittleSaphyrs_

**A/N:** This is written for LittleSaphyrs, who wanted a fic including Mello, Matt, and an innocent conversation taken out of context. Enjoy loves.

Mello stood and stretched, rolling his neck and shoulders. He inhaled the last bit of chocolate and crumbled the wrapper, throwing it on the false granite coffee table and kicking the couch loudly to get the boss's attention. The boss looked over the sea of drugs and whores, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgement. Mello gestured down the hall with his head and the boss man nodded, looking back down at the cash in his hands. Mello sighed and turned on heel, striding down the hallway into the inky blackness that led to his bedroom. Before he got there, he heard underground techno blasting through the air and smiled at the thought of the man waiting for him.

Matt was a coveted hacker that Mello had the pleasure of calling his and his alone. He had an apartment that was the epitome of luxury and all for Matt, but far too many assassination attempts and one kidnapping had Mello paranoid to the point of tears for his beloved. Thus, Matt had been moved to the headquarters and lived in Mello's suite-like quarters, hacking when necessary and gaming his brains out. No one really questioned it for fear of offending their boss.

Vinnie and Nick stood when the blonde disappeared and began following him, attempting to be stealthy. See, it had been speculated that Mello was gay. No one said anything about it, but the leather he donned and his obvious affection for the hacker could only be ignored for so long before rumors started (and the Mafia was as bad as an office water-cooler). But recently (as in, since Matt had moved in) the more curious minds had begun wondering if Matt was only a childhood friend, as the boss stated. So they crept along the shadowy walls until the black wooden door loomed in front of them.

Mello smirked at Matt as he closed the door, quickly recognizing (and for shame; he was a mafia boss!) the tune of Mario crushing mushrooms. The redhead paused his game as Mello began a rapid fire conversation in sign language, informing Matt of his shadows.

"So, how'd it go?" Matt asked in reference to the raid, aware that his love was planning on starting an innocent conversation that could easily be taken out of context. Mello shrugged and sighed.

"Successful, as usual. You act as though you expect less of me Matty," the blonde said in a suggestive purr that made Matt blush slightly and shift. "We got several kilos of drugs, a couple of fresh whores, some information and about 18k in cash. And yes, I helped to fuel your addiction." With that, Mello tossed the redhead a carton of cigarettes.

Vinnie scoffed quietly and pushed away from the wall. "C'mon Nick, he's just givin' the brat a report. We ain't gonna get anything." Nick shushed the man and pulled him back to the wall.

"Shut up, we might."

In the meantime, Mello smirked at Matt, who worked seduction into his voice.

"So Mello… Would you do it with me?" He gestured to the television and Mello nodded before making a show of sighing.

"Matt, really? You won't stop asking, will you?"

"Well I would if you would do it!" Matt complained, getting rather into their little game. Mello had to bite back laughter.

"Come on Matt, you know I don't want to."

"You never want to."

"That's because I don't enjoy it. And you won't stop asking, liar. If I obliged you tonight, you'd be satisfied for a few days before you start asking again."

"Well, yeah, but this time I'll leave you alone for a month. Two months! Come on, Mello," Matt begged empathetically. Mello's eyes darkened.

"Well, maybe… If you're a good boy… and maybe…" Mello's voice changed to a dark purr, "maybe if you beg for it."

"Oh please Mello, please, I need it, it's an addiction, please, just this once Mello please. C'mon boss, just this one time… please…"

Vinnie and Nick stumbled away from the door, eyes wide at what they were hearing. They exchanged frantic glances, both wondering if they should stay and listen to this seemingly intimate moment or turn on heel and run.

"Alright, fine," Mello grumbled standing and allowing his boots to fall heavily on the floor. Vinnie and Nick pressed closer to the door, only to jump away at the noises emitted.

The Mario Kart theme blasted through the air.

Mello swung the door open and stared at his underlings with a smirk on his face. Then he leaned against the frame and withdrew his gun from his pants while Matt rolled around on the floor laughing.

"I'm not sure if I should blow your brains out for following me or laugh at your pathetic attempts at subtly, but… since you're obviously stoned beyond recognition, I'll let it go. Make no mistake though, if you ever try to eavesdrop on me again, I will not be so forgiving." With that, he slammed the black door shut in his subordinate's faces.

**A/N2: **Alright, so if I get enough people that want it, I'll add a second chapter and squeeze some lemons for you... Only if enough people want that though. So lemme know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, part one of this got thirteen reviews, ten asking for the continuation. So, here you are. I squeezed some lemons for you. I am a little rusty and out of practice though, so it might not be that good. Review!

Mello chuckled as he listened to the sound of his shadows scrambling away, a little drunk on the power he had. When he turned and laid his gun on the desk, he jumped back against the door at finding Matt before him on his knees. Usually bright green eyes were darkened with lust as Matt worked the laces of Mello's pants with his teeth, pulling them free with his tongue. He gave the blonde's semi-erect cock a long, slow lick as he pushed the leather pants down to the floor with a smile.

"I know it was a game," the redhead said softly in a husky voice, "but I really want you now." Mello moaned softly and peeled his gloves off, stepping out of his boots and pants. Then he unzipped his vest teasingly slow, shrugging it off and dropping it to the floor, kicking it away. His long fingers wound into Matt's red locks, tightening when Matt wrapped his lips around Mello's head. He looked up through his fringe and moaned as Mello tugged his hair, taking more into his mouth and sucking. Mello let his head fall back and sighed in pleasure, abruptly pulling Matt away and shoving him to the floor. He dropped to a kneel and crawled towards his lover on all fours, making Matt scramble backwards until his back hit the bed. Mello smirked and began peeling Matt's clothes off, slowly and with practiced care until the stripes and fur were mixed among the leather.

Mello hovered above Matt on his hands and knees, slipping an arm around Matt and lifting his torso off of the floor. Matt gasped and fastened his arm around Mello's shoulders, holding onto him and moaning softly into the kiss that was planted on his lips. Mello pushed his tongue between Matt's lips and ravaged his mouth, easily forcing the redhead into submission and smirking to himself. Then he pushed up onto his knees and stood, throwing the hacker onto the bed and slithering towards him with a seductive smile. Matt moaned freely and let his legs fall open, wrapping them around his lover and pulling him close. Mello got a sudden idea and laughed quietly, kissing Matt again.

"Hey Matty, let's play a game. I wanna see if you can win," he said in a sultry voice, internally cheering when Matt's eyes lit up.

Oh man, Mello had said the magic words. Matt was a gamer at heart and he won every game he played. So he looked up at his lover with a confident smirk. "Alright, what game?"

It was too easy. Mello leaned a bit closer and whispered, "The quiet game." Matt gasped.

"But Mello, you love it when I make noises for you," he whined. He hated having to be quiet, as it took his mind off of what Mello was doing to him. Mello hummed at Matt's declaration.

"I do, but I wanna see if you can do it. Besides, looking at your beautiful face while I fuck you senseless is good enough." Matt moaned and nodded, eagerly accepting the game, only to clamp his teeth down on his lips when Mello shoved two fingers into the redhead. Matt gnawed on his lip and bucked against the sinful fingers that were probing and stretching him for what he knew was to come.

Matt didn't allow it for too long though before he slapped Mello's hand away and pulled him closer by folding his legs around the blonde's waist. Mello smirked and pushed in roughly, moaning softly at the wonderful heat that was suddenly surrounding him. Matt bit harshly into Mello's shoulder to silence himself and wriggled his hips, thrusting up against his lover. Mello smiled and began thrusting shallowly, hashing out a harsh rhythm and pressing his body flush to Matt's. Sweat and saliva made everything slicker and blood was soon added to the mix, making the transition smoother and easier. Blood dripped down from the teeth marks on Mello's shoulder, decorating Matt's pale chest with crimson rivulets.

Matt turned his head and bit into a pillow, only to have his jaw grabbed with bruising force and pulled back around.

"No no Matty, I wanna see your face when I make you come," he whispered in a husky voice. Matt's eyes glazed over, his breath halted in his throat and his mouth opened in a soundless scream when Mello struck that one place with such precision that Matt exploded, convulsing all over and holding on to his lover tightly. Mello growled deep in his chest and buried himself one last time, humming in pleasure as his seed spilled deep in Matt's body. The redhead went limp and took deep, shuddering breaths as the high faded. Mello pulled out and rolled onto his side, nuzzling Matt's neck affectionately to contrast the harsh treatment he's so recently administered.

After a few moments, Matt sat up with some difficultly and looked at his serene lover. Mello raised his eyes questioningly.

"I won the game. What do I get in reward?" Mello rolled his eyes back and thought, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. Then he stood and sauntered over, grabbing two controllers and giving one to his lover.

"I'll play Mario Kart with you 'till the sun comes up. After that, I don't want you asking me to play again for a month, got it?"

Matt nodded eagerly, glancing at the clock. Seven hours 'till sunrise, and Matt would hold Mello to it.


End file.
